Kagome and InuYasha, A Feudal Fairy tale
by KagomeHolicsReborn
Summary: sparks will fly and new people. Check it out befor its 2 late
1. Chapter 1 Geting ready

Chapter 1

Inuyasha walked Kagome in side her house, and quickly rushed her to her room so not to be noticed.

"Kagome why did you drag me along?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Well, because you promised me you would come to my time."

"Aww damn it."

"To bad Inuyasha deal with it." Inuyasha growls.

"Fine Kagome, I'll stay."

"Good, that's wonderful, now you ready to go to school?"

"What that wasn't a part of the promise!"

"Just get ready!"

Inuyasha changes out of his red kimono, and puts on a school uniform that Kagome gave to him.

"I feel so stupid in this thing!" Growled Inuyasha.

"Deal with it, you have to were it."

"Hmph what ever lets go already!"

"One second, I need to put on my make-up." Inuyasha looked at what she was putting on her face.

"Don't put that stuff on your face you look just fine with out it" Inuyasha said sincerely.

"Inuyasha did you call me pretty?" She smiled lovely.

"Well, I ...no of course not." Kagome looked at Inuyasha angrily , "SIT! INUYASHA!"

"Ouch what was that for!"

Kagome angrily stormed out the door, Inuyasha following closely. Then he realizes that he's staring at her face, and starts to blush.


	2. Chapter 2 First day of school!

Chapter 2 The first day of school

Inuyasha and Kagome arrive to school on a Friday morning. Kagome relaxed on the way to school, and Inuyasha got a little bit closer to her.

"Kagome I'm sorry if I called you ugly I didn't mean it."

"Inuyasha, its ok I no you didn't mean it." She smiles at Inuyasha.

"So what are we going to do at school?"

"Well for starters we go to classes, were adults teach us subjects like English, math, that sorta stuff."

"Oh so you sit on the ground and you let these adults bore us to death?"

"Well kind of like that, you see we sit in chairs not on the floor."

"Oh that must make it easier to sleep."

"Not really, I have tried, after a long day battling demons with you; I try to get some rest in class." Kagome giggles.

Inuyasha and Kagome make it to Ookami high just before the bell rings.

"Oh no it's my friends I totally forgot!"

"Kagome, what did you just say?"

"Oh nothing just ignore it." Kagome starts blushing

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka walk up to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Kagome how's it going? We haven't seen you in forever! And is this your boy friend?"

"Boy friend?" Inuyasha interrupts.

As Kagome dragged Inuyasha into a bush she said, "Just play along ok?"

"Fine!"

They headed back to Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"So is he your boyfriend?" asked Eri.

"Of course!"

"Then kiss him, you wouldn't mind would you he is your boyfriend?" asked Ayumi.

Inuyasha and Kagome turned bright red, but luckily the bell just rang and rushed to class.


	3. Chapter 3 School time! What a date!

Chapter 3 Class time! What a date?

Kagome and Inuyasha took their seats next to each other and all of the girls pulled on Inuyasha's hair and giggling about how cute he was. He tried holding his temper, while Kagome was starting to get a little bit jealous of all the girls in the class room. Then the teacher entered the room, his name was Mr. Oji.

"Okay, class to day we learn about...BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA." Kagome heard.

Inuyasha paid close attention to what the teacher was saying, as if he was learning something, and soon Kagome fell asleep, the 2 hours later the bell rang, and she stood up, and hoped no one noticed that she was sleeping in class.

"Kagome why did you fall asleep during class?" asked Eri.

"Well I was just up late last night that's all."

Ayumi giggled and said, "You were kissing your boyfriend Inuyasha weren't you?" Every one giggled as they walked to second period math.

"No we were just studying, that's all"

Inuyasha was staring at Kagome, and listening to there conversation.

Eri and Ayumi looked at one another and said "studying each others lips", in unison. Then they reached math class, Mr. Beka entered the room.

"Sorry I was late now...bla bla bla bla."

Kagome fell asleep again as did Inuyasha. Then the bell rang, both startled, they stood up and left the class room, for lunch.

"Kagome, math is so boring!" Inuyasha growled.

"You can say that again, hey Inuyasha, what do you want for lunch?"

Eri interrupted Inuyasha before he could speak. "Hey Kagome, can we eat with you at lunch?"

"Sure, I don't see any problem with that."

Kagome sat down with her tray in front of her and Inuyasha staring at his food.

"Uh Kagome this food looks weird" Inuyasha said, while looking at the meat loaf.

Kagome turned red as Eri and Ayumi just stared at Inuyasha as if he hasn't ever gone to school before. Kagome just looked at him and said, "Don't be a big baby and just eat it, okay?"

"Well if you say so I guess..."

Eri giggled and said, "AWWWW how cute, aren't you two just adorable!"

Kagome turned red with embarrassment, Inuyasha was worse, his face was bright red. "Kagome we have to go to Science early so we can get some extra credit, well see you next period okay?"

Kagome sighed in relief.

"Okay I'll see you later!" Eri, and Ayumi, walked away and Kagome faced Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha that was a close one."

"I'll say, I could swear this meat just looked at me." he said sarcastically.

"Hey...ummm...Inuyasha?"

"Yea, what is it?"

Kagome nervously responded. "Do you want to go to the movies tonight, and you know just hang out?"

Inuyasha looked confused and said "Okay, but I don't know what a movie is, but I'm up for it." He grinned. Then the bell rang.

"Inuyasha come on we have to hurry, we can't be late."

"Okay Kagome, you lead the way." Inuyasha followed right behind her to science class.

"Okay students my name is Mrs. Naritamo, I will be teaching today, your other teacher, Mrs.Akoku is out sick today, now for our lesson of the day!...BLA BLA BLA BLA..." The bell rang as soon as kagome was about to fall asleep. They both headed to P.E. A big man walked out onto the gym floor, and said,

"I am couch Namokishi, listen up today we have to run the mile, girls you have to run it in 10 minutes:30 seconds Boys you have to run it in 930 ok every one clear with this?"

They all headed out the track Inuyasha getting ready to run at full speed. Then couch Namokishi yelled "GO!"

Every one took off at top speed, but Inuyasha was out running them by far; he completed the track in 2 minutes and 12 seconds, a world record with out breaking a sweat! The couch fainted in astonishment. All the girls were yelling, "Oh my god! He is like so cute and so strong!" Kagome on the other hand was getting more and more jealous. Then they headed inside when every one was finished and the couch woke up. It was time for weights; Inuyasha could life 300, which beat the coach by far, the couch collapsed again, with astonishment.

The girls were all over Inuyasha one even kissed him on the cheek, he quickly backed them off, and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and was bright red, with jealousy and anger, she took him into the bathroom and locked the door, the girls yelled, "That's not fair you can't hog him!"

Kagome yelled at Inuyasha "SIT!" He fell to the ground.

"Hey what did I do?"

"You got kissed by another girl and were showing off!" Then kagome realized she say another and was quickly embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean it."

She quickly then hugged him, he hugged her back and said, "It's okay Kagome"

Then the bell rang but they didn't seem to notice until they herd "Hurry up!" from the Coach.

They rushed to the doors and got ready to go home. When the reached Kagomes house they finally realize that they were holding hands all the way to her house. When they realized they were bright red and Kagome said, "Uhhh I'm going to take a quick shower ok?"

She rushed into the bathroom, embarrassed. Inuyasha was also embarrassed and fell asleep on Kagomes' bed. Kagome came out of the shower and was dressed in a long shirt to sleep in. She saw Inuyasha on the bed and thought... "Wow he's so cute when he's sleeping"

She scared her self when she said that sentence. Dose she really love Inuyasha?

Her heart jumped when she remembered that she was holding his hand on the way home, which made her even more embarrassed. Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome surprised.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep I'll move?"

"No...Its ok I'll just sleep down stairs."

"No I'm used to hard floors I'll stay down stairs"

Inuyasha headed downstairs, he was wondering why Kagome didn't wake him earlier. He snuck upstairs and was going to ask her what she was doing before he woke up. When he walked in she was sound asleep, he decided to sleep next to her bed. Kagome hand drifted of the side of the bed and she was rubbing his ears, he didn't mind he fell asleep why'll she was rubbing his ears. Then the sun rose, he woke up and saw something red on Kagomes neck he stood up and leaned closer to take a look and he heard.

"SIT!"

He fell on her chest, Kagomes heart beated faster. Kagome and Inuyasha were both bright red after 20 seconds she pushed him off.

"How long could you have moved!" Kagome said quickly.

"Just now, wench why I would want to be on your chest!"

He secretly was able to move after about 16 seconds, he just liked her warmth and he steady heart beat. He then blushed and turned hoping Kagome wouldn't see.

"Hey I was just looking at your neck!"

"My neck?"

Kagome headed to the bathroom and saw a big red mark.

"Oh My Gosh!"

"Leme take a look at it"

Inuyasha came closer and was looking very closely, he's eyes widened.

"Kagome there's a small hole did you get bit by something?"

Then Inuyasha slapped his chest. "Myoga! You made me worry that kagome was ill!"

"AWWW Inuyasha!"

"Well I mean...uhhh."

"It's okay Inuyasha I know what you mean."

She had a huge smile on her face, she was also bright red.

"Master Inuyasha you must come back!"

"Can't I have another 29 days to be here don't rush me."

"But my lord...well I think Sango can handle well I'm off."

Inuyasha flicked Myoga off his shoulder.

"What a waste of time!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha hurry up and get change out of your kimono we have a movie to go to"

"Oh, I forgot ok."

Inuyasha changed into his school uniform.

"Inuyasha ready?"

"Yea let's go to this movie, thing"

They headed out side and started walking to the movies.

"Inuyasha do you consider this a date?"

"Kagome, what's a date?"

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud!"

"Well ok then, what's with you to day I'm so confused"

"Just ignore it, see were already here."

"Okay let's get this over with."

"Don't be so rude about it, so what movie do you want to see?"

"Hmph, like I want to spend time with ..."

He was quickly interrupted by Hojo.

"Hey Kagome whose your friend?"

"Hes...my ummm boy friend."

"Your b...boyfriend well I better go then by Kagome..."

He walked away with his head hanging low. He mutters to him self "Aww man I was so close..."

Kagome and Inuyasha bought the tickets and entered the theater, the movie was called, "Regret" A horror movie.

They took there seats, and the date began.

"Kagome the wall is moving!"

Inuyasha stood up and was ready to attack, when Kagome grabbed his hand and sat him down and said.

"Inuyasha a movie is when pictures move on a paper."

"Wow, technology has gone a long way!"

"Compared to your world you have no idea."

"Hey Kagome is it starting?"

Kagome nods, and watches the screen.

"Oh MY GOD!"

Kagome screams, she grabs Inuyasha hand, He turns to her and gulps, his face red and he holds her hand.

"Inuyasha" she whispered, "this movie is so scary!"

She squeezed his hand tighter, and she jumped on his lap. His eyes wide and heart beet increasing.

"O My GOD!"

She dug her face into Inuyasha uniform; he runs his hand through her hair to get her to relax.

"She doesn't even realize that she's on my lap dose she" He thought out loud. Kagome then realized she was sitting on his lap and looked into his eyes gulped and didn't blink, a steady stare, into his eyes. Both Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged loving gazes, before they knew it the movie was over. Kagome took her seat, and then stood up embarrassed as well as Inuyasha. They walked out of the movie theater with out a single word. It wasn't until they reached her house when Inuyasha said,

"That was a good movie don't you think so Kagome?"

She blushed, and replied. "A very good movie but scary!"

"Yea, it wasn't that bad was it?"

"No, I'm glad you went with me."

She shot Inuyasha a loving gaze and she came closer and hugged Inuyasha. He became sweaty, and hugged her back.

"Inuyasha lets do that again sometime?"

Both of their eyes were closed when he responded.

"Yea that would be very nice."

Then Souta came into the room and saw them hugging he giggled and said.

"I'm telling mom!"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sota and said, "If you ever tell your mom what we were doing, I'll never come back here ok?"

He replied, "AWW ok..."

Kagome pointed at Sota and said, "Now you go help mom set the table me and Inuyasha have to get ready for school Monday."

Sota went off to help her, while Inuyasha asked Kagome, "What why it's only Saturday?" "We have to study we have a test on Monday."

"What a test!"

"Yea a test in English."

Inuyasha looked shocked.

"Humph, Fine."

"YAY lets study!"

"Do you look forward to studying all day?"

"What are you insane!"

"I'm just asking because that's why you usually go back to your time, right?"

"No I hate studying, we can take a break and go to the mall tomorrow?"

"The mall, what is a mall?"

"It's a place were you buy things like the market."

"Oh I get it, were you get your chips and stuff?"

"No that's a grocery store."

"So you buy what at a mall?"

"Cloths, toys, stuff like that."

"Well that seems... uuh fun."

Inuyasha said sarcastically, and grabbed Kagome arm and dragged her up stairs to her room.

"We have to study right?"

"Yes..." Kagome said sighing.

"Then let's study." Inuyasha said eagerly.

After about twenty minutes of studying, Inuyasha moaned. "I hate studying; no wonder you don't like it."

"Of course I don't like it, no one likes studying!"

"Well I guess your right."

Sota called from downstairs, "Inuyasha Kagome, time for dinner!"

"Hey Kagome we can study when were done with dinner, or you can there's no way I'm going to study again"

"Well unlike you I want to get good grades."

"Maybe if you stood awake in class maybe you wouldn't need to study as much!"

"Inuyasha are you calling me stupid!"

"Uhhh no I umm..."

Kagome interrupted him with a,

"Inuyasha sit!"

He fell face first on a pile of towels just folded by Mrs. Higarashi Inuyasha was still lying on the floor when he yelled at Kagome.

"Hey what was that for!"

"Humph, sometimes Inuyasha you just don't get it!"

She angrily stomped down stairs. Inuyasha got up a followed her. They ate a fine meal of Fresh pickles, Steamed rice, hot tea, and a steak. Inuyasha stuffed his face but afterwards he said.

"WOW! That was one of the best meals I've ever had, very good."

He licked his lips and rubbed his stomach, and headed up stairs to take a hot shower. Kagome soon finished after him and did the dishes and studied until it was her turn to take a shower. Inuyasha came out of the shower with his kimono on. Kagome looked at him and thought. "He looks so cute"

She reacted with a quick rush into the bathroom, and blushed madly. She wondered.

"Am I falling in love with Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I'll just be studying till you get out ok?"

Inuyasha shouted which broke her train of thought, and quickly replied.

"O, ok Inuyasha ill be out in a second."

She undressed and ran the water. While the water was filling up the bath tub she brushed her teeth then slowly got into the hot water and closed her eyes and relaxed. After about ten minutes relaxing in the bath tub she was fast asleep. Then after about five minutes of sleep in the tub she woke up to banging on the door. It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you ok in there you haven't came out in over twenty minutes?"

She angrily responded.

"I'm just fine go back to studying!"

"Nah, ill just go to bed."

"Not on my bed!"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "What ever Kagome."

Inuyasha then laid besides her bed and fell asleep, he could smell her sent, he secretly loved her scent but he couldn't let her know that.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and was wearing her uniform. She didn't want to change out of her uniform, because she just washed it, and she had plenty of studying to do. She noticed Inuyasha laying on the floor and she laid next to him before she knew it she was sound asleep next to him she shortly woke up and realized that her lips and Inuyasha were a inch away from each others. She backed away quickly, for a split second she was about to kiss Inuyasha.

She replayed it in her mind over and over before she noticed her book on her desk and stood up and got right back to studying. She really wanted to kiss Inuyasha but how would he respond to it. It was hard for her to study when she kept replaying it in her mind. She couldn't stand it she walked over to her bed and laid down but fell asleep. Soon it was morning she woke up and shouted.

"Inuyasha lets go to the mall!"

He gowned and sat up and replied

"Okay just let me wake up first."

Kagome walked down stairs and told her mom that they were going to go to the mall to day. She ran up stairs and got Inuyasha, and pulled him down stairs they waved goodbye.

Kagome shouted in excitement. "Inuyasha you're going to love the mall!"

"Don't tell me what I'm going to love; this is probably going to be boring if you like it so much."

"Inuyasha stand right here."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprisingly and looked down at the bridge he was standing on.

"Inuyasha sit!"

After Inuyasha got out of the water he caught up with Kagome and said, "That wasn't necessary!"

"Don't judge things so fast!"

"Fine Kagome you win what ever!"

They reached the front door to the mall, Inuyasha opened it for Kagome, and she walked in and smiled at Inuyasha surprisingly.

There are about 40 chapters and I have 10 finished just be patient and send reviews ok?


	4. Chapter 4 The mall

I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

-----------------------------------

After chapter 8 I won't Wright another chapter for a week.

---------------------------------------------  
"That was very nice of you Inuyasha!"

"Well don't expect me to do that every day."

"Hey Inuyasha lets look around ok?"

Kagome tried to ignore is cohojo asked me out isn't that cool, is that your Boyfriend, he's so cute!"

Yuka said happily.

"Well of course Inuyasha my boyfriend, we love each other dearly!"

Inuyasha stared at kagome in confusion, and whispered to her.

"What do you mean we love each other?"

"Just go along with it Inuyasha, because hojo likes me, and I don't want him to ask me out or anything, I think he's trying to g"

Hojo smirked at his comment.

"Hey kagome! hojo asked me out isn't that cool, is that your Boyfriend, he's so cute!"

Yuka said happily.

"Well of course Inuyasha my boyfriend, we love each other dearly!"

Inuyasha stared at kagome in confusion, and whispered to her.

"What do you mean we love each other?"

"Just go along with it Inuyasha, because hojo likes me, and I don't want him to ask me out or anything, I think he's trying to get me jealous by going out with Yuka but its ok, its not working, I hope he doesn't hurt Yuka."

Muttered kagome.

"If he hurts your friend just because he wants to make you jealous he'll pay!"

"Since when did you start to care for my friends?"

"Hush, never I'm just thinking of your feelings."

"Aww Inuyasha"

Kagome kissed him on the cheek, she quickly jerked back, she couldn't believe what she just did, Inuyasha was baffled, and he looked into her eyes and was about to say that he loved her but hojo interrupted them.

"Kagome! Uhh want to go on a double date?"

Hojo was trying to stall them from kissing on the lips.

"I'm sorry Hojo me and Inuyasha have plans."

She said sarcastically, to make him jealous. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they headed off.

"Hey, kagome, why did you kiss me."

He stuttered, in embarrassment, she looked to the left were Inuyasha was standing and tried to stay off topic and hide her feelings.

"Oh, look Fashion Fair!"

She ran inside, Inuyasha followed her inside. She picked out cloths and tried them on, she came out each out fit, one of the out-fits, that made Inuyasha fancy. It was a small T-shirt which showed her stomach, and a short skirt. She asked him,

"How do I look Inuyasha?"

He just stared.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

He responded, clearly.

"You look beautiful kagome!"

"Inuyasha! That's so sweet!"

She ran up and hugged him.

"I'm going to by this ok Inuyasha?"

"Don't buy if you don't like it."

"Well I don't really like it but, if you think I look good in it ill take it."

"Kagome, aren't you going to change back into your uniform?"

"No I want you to think I'm pretty all day long"

They both blushed at each other. She bought the Short Black T-shirt, and small black skirt. She put her uniform in her bag, and they walked out. As soon as they left the store she pointed at a Lemonade stand, and asked.

"Inuyasha are you thirsty?"

"I'm not, plus I don't want you to waste your money on food for me."

"Aww that's so nice Inuyasha!"

"Well don't think anything of it!"

He said smirking. They kept walking, and then a guy about kagome height went up to her and touched her but and said.

"Call me slut."

Inuyasha turned bright red, he was pissed! He caught up to the Basterd picked him up by the front of his shirt, and punched him in the nose. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and said.

"Inuyasha don't hurt him any more, its ok, but I think it's really sweet what you did."

He pointed at the Basterd, and said.

"You better watch it, next time you won't be so lucky!"

He cowardly ran away, tripping over him self.

"Pathetic!"

Inuyasha screamed as he ran.

Inuyasha was still steamed but he was slowly cooling off. Kagome grabbed his hand and she just continued walking as if it were no big deal, Inuyasha did the same. Soon an officer came up to them with the guy from earlier. The cop said.

"You, in there stop!"

Inuyasha just stared at him. Kagome asked.

"What's wrong officer?"

"That guy your with is in big trouble he hurt your boyfriend, and is holding you hostage."

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared confusingly; with out getting a word out the cop put cuffs on Inuyasha and was trying to take him the security office.

"Inuyasha, cooperate or you'll get in more trouble." replied kagome.

"Okay, fine what ever is necessary?"

The officer toke Inuyasha to the office, and kagome followed. The officer sat both of them down in two black chairs and faced the officer sitting at his desk.

"So, you pouched her boy friend and took him hostage?"

He pointed at Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't going to stand for this so she spoke for Inuyasha.

"He is my boyfriend not that guy out there!"

"How do I know he's not forcing you to say that, he can't hurt you here?"

"He wouldn't ever hurt me!"

"Again, how do I know he isn't making you say that?"

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Then prove it, madam."

Kagome had to think fast, so she kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha eyes widened and flickered like a wild fire. Soon his eyes closed like kagome. She decided to make it more realistic and put her tong in Inuyasha mouth. He did the same as she led. She melted away and forgot all about the officer as he just stared. She withdrew the kiss and looked at Inuyasha both were just staring. The officer gave a regretful glare at Inuyasha and turned to were the liar should have been, and he took of the moment he saw the kiss.

"My apologies mam, he shook Inuyasha hand and said no hard feelings ok?"

"Sure, just don't let it happen again got it!"

"Yes, yes of course!"

They both walked out of the office holding hands blushing like crazy there hearts were on fire, and both of them knew they were in love. They couldn't let each other know that even though they already think they told each other and let go of hands.

"Inuyasha lets go back to my house we hade a big day today."

"You can say that again!"

He glared at her as if he didn't want to kiss kagome.

"Well we better hurry before we get home late."

"That kiss was awful the only reason I went along with it was because I didn't want to get in trouble!"

"Humph, let's just go!"

She was very angry at Inuyasha rude remark, but she tried to ignore it, she knew she was in love she hoped Inuyasha loved her back. She tried keeping her thoughts to her self all night when they arrived she even skipped dinner. Inuyasha was worried he asked her,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Inuyasha plus why would you care!"

"Because I...am your Boyfriend, what ever that is."

Kagome was glade to here that he called her his girlfriend. She still was in a bad mood.

"Inuyasha just go to bed!"

"Fine I will down stairs this time humph!"

He's conscience was killing him, he wanted to tell kagome how he felt but didn't think she felt the same way, he fell in a deep sleep when his mind went quite. Kagome snuck down and saw Inuyasha on the floor. He was laying face up and a pile of blankets. She knelt down besides him and moved her face close to Inuyasha; she kissed him genteelly on the lips, and whispered to him as he slept.

"I love you Inuyasha."

She headed up to her room to sleep. The next morning Inuyasha smelt that kagome was near by when he was asleep, really close, he just ignored it. Kagome walked down stairs and said

"Inuyasha hurry up and take a shower we have school in two hours it's already five o'clock."

Then she realized she barley studied! She panicked rushed up stairs and started at it, Inuyasha followed and took his bath, and changed into his uniform.

"Hey kagome we forgot to study last night oh damn it, well oh well, not like I care if I fail."

"You should, I do very much, now back off we have 30 minutes to school starts you should be studying too if you were smart enough!"

"Fine, I will study with you."

Kagome stood up and Inuyasha sat in her chair, and she sat on his lap as if it was nothing, he tried to ignore it and went to studying with kagome. Kagome checked her clock and got off Inuyasha lap and grabbed his wrist and said.

"Hurry or were going to be late!"

They ran all the way to school.

They just barley made it to class before the bell rang.

"That was a close one huh Inuyasha?"

She turned to face Inuyasha and saw him...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5 The High School blues

Chapter 5 The high school blues, A Sweet nightmare?

I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

------------------------------------

It gets kind of weird and sad here. This could even make the strongest of you cry.

-------------------------------------

Kagome saw Inuyasha being kissed by a new girl at school. Her name is Yumi. Kagome stood up in tears and ran out of the class room; Inuyasha refused the rest of the kiss and chased after her.

"Kagome wait!"

She was long gone Inuyasha couldn't find her she diapered completely. Inuyasha couldn't even pick up her scent. Inuyasha started to tear up.

Inuyasha's thoughts were.

"I didn't kiss her, she forced me kagome, I'm sorry."

Then Yumi walked up to Inuyasha and tried to kiss him. He pushed her down.

"Hey what was that for lover?"

"I don't love you YUMI I don't even know you wench!"

"Well at least I got that btch kagome out of the way!"

"You bitch!"

Inuyasha slapped her and ran to kagome house. He caught her scent. It was coming from her room. He walked up stairs and smelt her blood, fresh. What was she doing it was only her scent! Inuyasha walked into her room, she was crying and blood was on her arm. She got cut when she hit a nail sticking out of the stair case. She was holding a knife and was about to take her life. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stopped her. She looked up into Inuyasha's terry eyes and he looked back into hers. She hit him on the chest over and over.

"Why did you do this to me Inuyasha? Why!"

He just stared at her, and hugged her,

"Kagome I'm sorry, she forced it on me, I don't even know her..."

"But you still kissed her Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry kagome...I'm so sorry."

He kissed her lips, his eyes shut, kagome was shocked and yet so happy, she kissed him, back. Time seemed to stand still as they kissed. Kagome mom walked by kagome room and peeked through the cracked door, her eyes flickered, she started to cry, she watched them kiss, kagome was on the sitting on he knees and kagome was crouched down, then they stood up and kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's uniform, as she cried she said

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you to kagome."

Then kagome woke up.

"It was only a dream she said angrily."

But in a low voice, a tear fell, she wanted Inuyasha and her to kiss, and say that they loved each other.

She looked at her clock and got Inuyasha up. She told him to

"Go take a bath before school and change into your clean uniform."

"Ok don't forget about out test today."

"I didn't ill study and when you get out of the bath we can study together."

She sat down at her desk and started to study. Then she remembered that this happened in her dream.

"What's going to happen today?"

She tried not to cry, but a tear came out, she was hoping that her dream wasn't true, and yet she wanted it to happen.

She woke up again, but this time she was angry, she realized that she was in class and hoped she wasn't dreaming. Kagome realized, and a note hit her on the head. She UN raveled it, it read,

"Dear kagome, I know you have a boyfriend but can you still go to the movies with me? Love, Hojo."

Kagome looked back at him, he was just smiling, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't have a boy friend. Just then another note hit her, it was horribly written, and it was from Inuyasha.

"Kagome I can't study with you to night I have one of those date things, with this new girl at school, her name is Yumi? So ill be home at 11 o'clock, from Inuyasha."

"He's got some nerve kagome thought out loud, he didn't even put love."

No body noticed, to make Inuyasha jealous she said yes to Hojo's note, he practically jumped out of his seat in excitement. Then the test was passed out. After kagome finished she realized how easy it was, and was glad she studied with Inuyasha. The bell rang she continued to her classes. Soon the day was over and she told Inuyasha about HER date he didn't seem to care.

"Kagome why would I care if you have a date with some human?"

Her plan didn't fail she could tell that she hit a nerve, but she was also jealous of Yumi, she hoped her dream wouldn't come true. She was very jealous, and she couldn't stand it, she left one hour before she was supposed to meet Hojo, she knocked on his door, he opened the door and had a surprising look on his face.

"Oh kagome! You weren't supposed to be here for another hour, but this is a good thing come on in!"

He led her inside and sat her on the couch.

"Hey Hojo, I might break up with my boyfriend."

His eyes widened and started to stutter, she could tell that he was excited. Kagome did like Inuyasha but he was just too inconsiderate.

"Well kagome that would suck if you did."

"He probably wouldn't care he's such a jerk!"

"Then...kagome...will you be my girlfriend."

He said gently, trying not to blush.

"Yes, of course."

She realized she was doing it because she was angry at Inuyasha which isn't fair to either of them. She couldn't break up with Hojo that fast. She sighed.

"Hojo it's been an hour, shouldn't we go?"

Hojo nodded his head.

"Kagome do you want to see a scary movie?"

She had memories of when Inuyasha saw his first movie with kagome; she didn't want to ruin that memory.

"No, sorry Hojo how bout we skip the movies and we have a picnic?"

"Ok, that sounds great!"

"Ok, ill go home and get the food ready, okay?"

"Okay, ill get some food two meet you in 30?"

"Sure."

Kagome said modestly. Little did kagome know that Hojo was going to call his friends and tell them that he and kagome were going out? Soon rumors spread that she hated Inuyasha and was cheating on him.

---------------------------------------

"Inuyasha can you pass the popcorn?"

Asked Yumi.

"Sure, I don't really like it anyways."

"This movie is boring, want to go to my house and get to know each other better?"

She smiled evilly; Inuyasha looked at her confused, and nodded his head.

Inuyasha and Yumi walked to her house were she sat him on the couch, and told him to.

"Wait here I'm going to change."

"Okay?"

She came down several minutes ladder in a sluty out-fit, a small T-shirt, no sleeves and barley counseled her chest. And a skirt which was only 3 inches long. Inuyasha stood up and told her to.

"Put something less reveling."

It was too late she started to kiss Inuyasha on the lips and forced him on the couch. She was trying to undress, Inuyasha got very angry. He pushed her off and began to leave. She already took her shirt off. She made him see her chest. He angrily looked away and rushed out the door.

"You dirty pervert wench!"

He yelled at her and ran to kagome house.

--------------------------------------

Hojo knocked on the door. Souta answered the door and let Hojo in. He led him up to kagome room. She was packing her things when Hojo entered the room. Souta turned around and left.

"Kagome you look very pretty."

"Arigato Hojo" (Thank you)

He got close to her; she was looking worried when he kissed her.

------------------------------------

Inuyasha came through the door and headed up stairs. He looked into kagome room and saw Hojo and kagome kissing. He ran out in anger and he ran into Eri at kagome front door.

"Hey Inuyasha you know kagome hates you and she's cheating on you now?"

Inuyasha looked at Eri and said trying not to cry.

"I know...Tell her that I'm going home."

He turned around and cut through the kitchen and was heading for the well. He looked at kagome room one more time. A tear rolled down his cheek as he jumped in.

**She shoved him off. **

**"Hojo, that was so not you, I'm sorry this isn't working, I don't like you I like Inuyasha!" **

**He looked amazed; he walked down the stairs with out a word just passing Eri. Kagome kept her things in her back pack for Sango, Miroku, shippou and Inuyasha. Eri entered kagomes room. **

**"Hey Eri have you seen Inuyasha?" **

**"Oh about that, I told him that you hated him and you were cheating on him, and he went to your well." **

**"What why!" **

**"I heard that's what you said to Hojo, a rumor?" **

**"Poor Inuyasha, I'll talk to you later." **

**Kagome ran to the well, she jumped in.**


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayed by a kiss

DOSENT OWN INUYASHA!

-------------------------------------

It gets sad guys!

--------------------------------------

As Inuyasha jumped out of the well Miroku and sango were waiting.

"Were is kagome?" Miroku asked

"She's still in her era."

"Then why is there blood on your kimono, its not your, it can only be kagomes."

"Oh, that I..."

He was interrupted by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

He flew across the grass and hit a tree. Inuyasha stood up and drew his sword.

"Fine doesn't believe me, but I will defend my self!"

Inuyasha took a step forward; Sango jumped in the air and threw her Hiraikotsu straight at Inuyasha. He jumped over it and caught her by the neck on the air, they landed, and he held her by her neck just light enough so it didn't hurt her.

"Sango I didn't k..."

Miroku hit Inuyasha with his staff; Inuyasha spun out and skipped across the grass. He stood up holding his side.

"Miroku stop this or ill..."

"Hiraikotsu!"

Inuyasha flew and hit the sacred tree. His sword flew and dug into the ground and transformed back into a rusty blade. Before he could move or speak Sango drove her katana into his chest and Miroku put Ofudas on the katana to seal him to the sacred tree.

Sango was crying for kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sango he won't ever kill again, only a mikos kiss will free him."

"Why aren't you sad about what has happened?"

"Well it's best just to forget."

"You heartless Basterd!"

She slapped Miroku, and ran to Inuyasha; she removed her Hiraikotsu, and walked to Miroku giving him an evil glare.

"We must head back and tell the others about what Inuyasha has done.

When they arrived they told shippou of what happened. Shippou looked at Miroku and sango in tears and said.

"Inuyasha so heartless, but why I though he loved kagome!"

"We don't know he could o planned this from the beginning I knew he couldn't be trusted!

---------------------------------------

Kagome just emerged from the well. She walked around looking for every body, until she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What happend to you...I'm sorry..."

Tears ran down her face, she fell to her knees.

"Why...why who would do this to you!"

---------------------------------------

"Miroku what if you were wrong?"

"What do you mean wrong, he had kagomes blood on him, his eyes were blood shot, there no other explanation."

Shippou intruded.

"He could have got mad at kagome and came here."

"The blood on his kimono was kagomes though."

Sango said confusingly.

"Well you guys shouldn't have been so rash!"

Sango left the room to go get some air.

"Sango, never mind, shippou, your probably right, damn it!"

"You know if kagome finds out you're screwed?"

"You have no idea."

"Sango, Miroku lets go wait by the well again, if kagome comes then we can get every thing fixed?"

"Sure" They said in unison

Little dose Shippou know that they are under control by Naraku, they move on there own but there reactions are rash and when they see kagome, she's dead.

--------------------------------------

"What's that, MIROKU SANGO over here?"

----------------------------------

"Its kagome!"

Shippou shouted with glee. Sango was tense as if she didn't know her body was doing. Her mind was becoming conscious. Her body kept moving. Then same was happening to Miroku, they kept trying to resist the control it wouldn't work.

"Kagome run, were being controlled!"

Shippou looked at them amazed; he didn't understand why Miroku or Sango didn't kill him.

"No I will not move, you guys can break the control."

She didn't move, she formed a wall in front of Inuyasha.

"If you truly want me dead you'll kill me now."

"Miroku, Sango, resist it!" Shippou screamed and ran into kagomes arms.

"You'll have to kill me too!"

Miroku and sango were struggling to resist. Miroku had enough energy to speak.

"Kagome kiss Inuyasha on the lips it's the only way to brake the Ofudas."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Kagome just do it before they attack us!"

"I...umm...I'll try..."

As kagome reached in to kiss Inuyasha...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 The sweetest nightmare

I DONT OWN INUYAHSA!

---------------------------------------

Things start to look up then fall straight down. It gets more detailed.

---------------------------------------

As Kagome leaned in to give Inuyasha a kiss, he eyes cracked open. It was to late her eyes were closed and the kiss was made, his eyes flickered, and as shocked as he was he could fell her warmth. The Ofudas fell off of the katana, Then the Katana slipped out, he could move. She knew this but continued the kiss. He put his arms around her waist and her arms found their way to the back of his head. She slightly opened her mouth, Inuyasha took the shoot, he made the kiss more then just a kiss, it was to show his possession, on the break of the kiss his tong touched her bottom lip so she understood his signals she fallowed, making this just more that a kiss, a vogue of love.

"Don't let this be a dream..."

Were Kagomes thoughts through out the kiss? It wasn't a dream it was a night mare. She felt claws go into her stomach. It wasn't Inuyasha's, it was Sesshomaru. He cut right threw Inuyasha to kagome. Inuyasha pushed kagome to the side so she wouldn't get hurt again. Her white uniform stained with Inuyasha's blood. Sesshomaru with drew his claws and gave Inuyasha time to get ready for a battle. Sango and Miroku were already gone, by orders of Naraku. As Sesshomaru cold look filled Inuyasha's mind with anger he forgot all about kagome and wielded his Tetsiga. They both exchange death glares, until Sesshomaru jumped into the sky and struck at Inuyasha in a down spiral, Inuyasha jumped right over Sesshomaru, he wanted to end this fight quickly. He shouted the words that meant death.

"KAZI NO KIZU!" (Wind Scar)

The blast shook the earth, but Sesshomaru was gone not dead but gone. Then Inuyasha herd him.

"Inuyasha how pathetic, kissing a human I thought even you wouldn't be so low."

Those words were the last he herd of Sesshomaru.

"He escaped into the forest, he didn't want me dead, what did him wan..."

Inuyasha collapsed on the grass. Blood stained the field. The birds chirped after the battle. They seemed to disappear when Inuyasha's eyes close.

"INUYASHA! Don't die on me...please don't die!"

All went black, he woke up hurting and he was still on the tree. It was just another dream; the one thing that was true was that kagome is kissing him. She broke away quickly.

He broke free, and just like in his dream Sango and Miroku were long gone.

They went to Naraku, now completely in his control. The wind blew through the trees, it was unnatural, and it was kagura...

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you, if you ever want to see your friends again, well lets just say you have to kill you little hanyou, just like before right Inuyasha, well this time you wont get sealed to a tree?" She smirked and was quickly on her way. Kagome was shocked from what she had to do, but would she? How could she, dose she love Inuyasha? What will she do?

To Be Continued….

Okay this one is more detailed etc, less dialog, and more suspense I hope you liked it 8 will be coming out very soon. Keep in touch and review!


	8. Chapter 8 With the night lies the

I dont own inuyasha.

Chapter 8 With the night lies the sleeping glass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Every one kagome is waking up!"

inuyasha shouted in excitment, then relizing he has been bold toned it down to say.

"It's About time!"

in a horse rude tone. Kagomes eyes widened slightly, and she spoke with a sad tone. her smile widened as she saw inuyashas face.

"inu...yasha...wha...what happend..all i remember is that you were about to.."

Inuyasha put his finger or her lips to silence her.

"You fell asleep..that powder made you faint, its been four days. i Brought you to my time for lady-kaedes herbs."

"Inuyasha thats so sweet but.."

Kagomes eyes were now fully opened, there was some anger in them. inuyashas eyes widened in puzzlement.

"You said you would stay in my time for a month!"

Kagome sat up with anger, and was a inch away from inuyashas eyes.

"Well this dosent count, i saved your life!"

Kagome sighed, and turned to see the forest, the wind was blowing her hair blew back and she smiled, as if she was relaxed.

"Kagome, are you felling well?"

Inuyasha said in confusment. Kagome turned around to answer him and stood up.

"Yes im just fine, im just glad it was only a dream."

Inuyasha stood up and faced her.

"What dream?"

"Mine, you were in it and _stuff_ happend."

"Like?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Becaouse its embarissing."

Inuyasha sighed and tried not to let it get to him.

"Let's go."

"What, were?"

"To my time"

"What! i don't want to.."

"You promised me Inuyasha, ill forget all about you leaving my era if you finish the rest

of the 26 days."

"Damn it! Fine!"

"Maybe you scould be more intusiastic."

"What ever lets just go"

Inuyasha picked up kagome and ran to the well. He rumped in with her.

"were home!"

Kagome shouted to see if any one was home. She walked inside and walked to her room. Inuyasha folowed into the bright room. Kagome jumped on her bed and inuyasha just sat.

"Inuyasha im going to bed im tired."

"And this affects me how?"

"Your in my room."

"SO!"

"GET OUT!"

Inuyasha flinched and quickly ran out the door.

"Good night inuyasha!"

"crazy whench.."

"I HERD THAT!"

"O no...I"

Befor her could finish his sentence there was a lound.

"SIT BOY!"

"WHAT DID I DO, YOUR JUST LUCKY IM STAYING IN YOUR TIME! SHESSH."

"Boys, errrg"

She growled in slight anger but befor she new it went into deep sleep. Inuyasha walked down stairs and layed on the couch tucking his arms over each other and breathing one long breath and stared at the white celling thinking of what really happend.

"She will eventually find out it was all real.."

He was uttering the thought of the dream being real but the kisses hunted his mind. Is he sleeping and its his dream not hers. Maybe he could be dead. He founded her lips against hers. When ever theyd lean in for the kiss there eyes shut tight and there body heated up with the sensations of the kiss. Over and Over he remembered the warmth her lips brought him when he only thought it cold. She had been there for him since the beggining. Even when kikkyo...was his only love. Now his love for her was faint but still haunting his ever breath. Her icy cold kiss they shared not to long ago brings chills to his bones. He has made his choice for kagome. Inuyasha turned and faced out word and tried to sleep. He couldn't his mind faught the memories of kikkyo with ther help of kagome. His eyes shut.

IT was a cold day on the fith day. kagome couldn't sleep on this night of terror. The doors made sounds of crakeling but, there was no movement. she held mher breath so not to be heard by what she thought was there. It could of been the wind she though over and over within her head. kagome couldnt hide from what she feared even under her bed was her childish nightmares were usally held. Kagome's heart stoped when she saw her door tenderly creak open, with slight noise is were i saw a shimering eye of gold, and one coverd by the door. Kagome tried hard to make this be a mirage of her fright. she couldnt hold my self in contempt of being killled, or even worse tortured. Why is it always the worst thoughts come from the night and from her mind they repeated in torment she woke. Bathled she was just sleeping, a nightmareish taunt. she was drenched in swet and her face was red, from here she laied down to put her beating head at rest. Then she felt cold her eyes closed and there she was repeating the folowing taunts of the demons of sleep. If she were to wake again i well slenderly jump back to the fudal ages were i could meet my halfbreed friend. Id rather fight demons then sleep through this night. Then there was the door opening again from her dreams this time it was real. The room became extramly cold to her. She felt as if she could see her breath. Luckly for her it was inuyasha. She jumped from her bed to hug him.

"inuyasha i was so scared"

"kagome are you felling okay."

"Yes..now that your here to protect me, will you protect me forever?"

She asked with a loving tone.

"Just till i get my shards."

"What!"

Kagome pushed him away.

"WHAT!"'

Inuyasha said in confushion.

"You are so heartless!"

"Kagome com'on what i do"

Kagome pushed inuyasha out of her room and closed the door. Inuyasha sighed.

"SIT!"

He fell to the ground faster than usall. Creating a huge dent in the floor boards. Kagome was still afraid but she was to angry to notice and fell back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i hoped you liked chapter 8, iv been gone becaouse of school, heh i hope you liked. Its been a while i know. my frinds drove me to make chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9 Dicovery of the wishing mirror

I don't own inuyasha.

Chapter 9 Discovery of the wishing mirror!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sliped down stairs and went out the door to have a walk, but he forgot his hat. He was walking along a dirt road and watched the clouds tenderly slide across the bright moon. The stars twinkled and brought more than just light. It brought warmth to inuyasha. His memories of the starlit sky and Kagome and Inuyasha laying to gether talking. The mall was a fond memorie for him when she grased him with her kiss. Inuyasha still pausing to watch the sky twinkle turned and sat on the grass under the Tree Of Time. He could still fell the arrow inside his heart. kikkyo was no longer a fond memorie. Yes, he still cared for her, but so much as can be considered pitty. He sat crisscrosed and his arms tucked into the others sleethes. Inuyasha leaned onto the tree and closed his eyes and a tear rolled of is left eye. He reached to wipe it off when a flash back stole his conshions. Kagome was crying and inuyasha huged her. Her tears stoped, for puzzlement stoped the tears. He held her tight and said he was "sorry for all i'v done" She looked up at him with blushing cheeks. "No...im sorry for always making you save me, i must be a big hassle." She dug her head into his right schoulder. "Kagome..i lke rescuing you, when im holding you inmy arms it gives me the strength to fight, and win. Beacouse of you we have tons of the shards, and im alive becouse of you." She looked up and breathed out. She closed her eyes and kissed inuyashas cheek and went back down to his schoulder. The tear which was on inuyashas eyes had already hit the pavement. He didnt mind anything after the memories. A wind Came from the north and inuyasha hair drifted with every breath of the wind.

His eyes just opend after the wind gave him its presence. In the Begginning they faought over meaningless problems. Now that he looks back on it he chuckles and sighes in wondering if kagome could find out that the powder really didnt make her faint and that almost everything was true. He took a deep breath and a spike of pain hit his chest. It was a katana wound gaven to him by a good friend, Sango. He held his wound and watches the past in the night. They were in the battle and afer kagome kissed inuyasha the seals broke. Kagome went out cold. He followed them to naraku were he had them on there knees obaying his every whim. He Pulled his tetsiga out on him and he demanded two jewel chards ad he'd let them go. Inuyasha didn't want to take the risk and tossed them forward to him. Inuyasha growled in angerment at him self and Naraku. _"That bastard will pay for this!" _Naraku droped the to the floor. Inuyasha could smell there tender wounds. Small cunts and some what a small dose of fresh poison. He picked them up and hurred to Lady-kaede for herbs and treet ment. Almost forgeting abut kagome he rushed to the tree were they kissed. Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and put her into a differnt hut and created a story, Along with how many days that its really been. School he though. _"i hope she will be okay, she can't know about this."_

""Every one kagome is waking up!"

inuyasha shouted in excitment, then relizing he has been bold toned it down to say.

"It's About time!"

in a horse rude tone. Kagomes eyes widened slightly, and she spoke with a sad tone. her smile widened as she saw inuyashas face.

"inu...yasha...wha...what happend..all i remember is that you were about to.."

His memorie stoped at that. He drifted back inside kagomes house and went back to sleep. Inuyasha didn't notice a little girl around who caought him with out his hat and se would soon tell the entire village. The little girl snuck home and giggled with glee. She couldn't wait to tell teh village. She held a box in her hands at all times. She opend the box and it was a mirror. She sliped into her covers and slept. Inuyasha soon to be caought had no worries in the world that is till tomorrow.

- - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -

Okay i done with 9 hope you liked. The mirror is the wishing mirror.

This one is more in depth and it tells you a few things youd like to here.


	10. Chapter 10 The Monster from with'n

Chapter 10

The monster from with'n

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

The mirror shinned out from the darkness.

"The wishing mirror"

The little girl said with a grin.

"Only those who do not wish for nothing will recive the mirror, those who make a selfish wish will be consumed by darkness."

She smirked.

"I wish for nothing, so it came to me, there is one whos wish simply is darkness, maybe i schould do him the favor."

The mirror grew brighter and inuyasha appered.

"What? Thats the boy from earlier the one with dog ears."

She put a brush through her silver hair.

"He wishes to be full demon?"

The little girl nudges and takes out a notebook.

"I see, he is a half demon, interesting."

She wrote notes in her book.

"I shall give him this wish, tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

The sun peaked over the hills and light filled the village with sunlight. inuyashas eyes opened but he felt a quick pain all over his body as soon as his eyes opend. He was transforming to a full demon. He grawled and tried to stop the transformation. His ears vanished and his hair grew longer. His Claws became sharper, his sences tingled and became stronger. His muschles pulsed. He couldnt controll himself. He bursted threw the door with his claws and pieces flew everywere. Inuyasha wanted blood, he wanted to kill. Inuyashas eyes blood shot and he saw in a red blur. Inuyasha ran into the village with persaverince. Inuyasha broke through Kagomes neigboors house and he walked into the living room cluthing his knuckles and cracking his bones. A man about the age of 30 walked into the room where inuyasha stood.

"Wh..what are you"

Inuyasha walked to the man and picked him up by his colar and threw him to the kitchen. The man slid into the wall. The Man stood up holding his shoulders and he grabed a knife.

"Stay..stay back!"

Inuyasha ingnored the man and slowly walked closer. The mun shakingly held the knife to inuyasha and stabed them. Inuyasha semingly didnt fell it and the man fell the the ground. Inuyasha pulled out the kinfe and licked it. The man curling into a ball muttering to himself.

"p..p..please dont kill me...dont dont kill me...d..dont.."

Inuyasha picked the man up by his neck and bit his neck. The man stoped strugling, and became lose. Blood driped to the floor and inuyasha licked blood of the neck and droped him to the floor licking his nails. Inuyasha jumped from the floor through the roof. The villagers shocked went and grabed spears and wepons to fight. Inuyasha landed just outside of the town square. The circled him. Every last man shocked, and shaking in fear. They carefully moved closer inuyasha walked towards them. they moned in fear and walked back slowly. Inuyasha leaped to them slicing them to piaces. One of the men threw a spear at inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly turned and dodged the spear and jumped on the man who threw it. The man schricked as inuyasha tore him apart blood splatering all over the groud. He slowly stood up laoughing. the rest of the living men ran to escape. They didnt get far befor inuyasha sliced them to pieces. Soon it was to be night. six hours away till night fall. Inuyasha sniffed to find more victims. The closet one was 12 feet away. It was the little girl, he walked into her house and found her waiting for him. In a evil tone he congraduated her in a pure evil tone.

"Lucky for you little girl you get to be the last to die in this village!"

She stood from her chair and reviled the mirror.

"I shall turn you back so that your murders will torment you from the inside out. I shall let you keep your memories forever."

She held to mirror up and a bright light shined to room. Inuyasha turned half demon and fainted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome woke up after the door shatered,she feared for inuyasha. It took her about an hour to reach the village were all the men were slaoughterd. She fell to her knees.

"inuyasha why...why did you do this."

Her eyes filled with tears and she shook with fear.

_"could i be next?"_

_"If he can kill hunddreds of people with no regret what aboout me.."_

She tried to stand up but had difficulties. Almost falling many times. Kagome ran home to tell her mom and sota to leave quickly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha woke up and all was blurry then focused in. He was in all darkness when a door opened it was the little girl. He was locked in a cage.

"What happend, why do i reek of human blood tell me!"

"Why do i need to tell you, you already know you killed hundreds."

"What no i wouldnt!"

"Yes you would, i shall show you, with the mirror of wishes."

The mirror became bright, it shown images of his onslaought.

"No i couldnt of..i wouldnt!"

"I'll leave you with this as your entertainment."

She smirked and set the mirror on a chair in front of him. It showed him over and over his murders. He couldnt ignor it. He watched over and over. His heart ached with anger for him self guilt. It was tearing him apart. What would kagome think when she finds out? He became a monster. Inuyasha cried for wha he did and wished to be dead.

"Let me out!"

Inuyasha shouted over and over till he fell to the ground in tears and fell to the darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So far about 12 people told me it was kinda scary and twisted. Please review, i love all you reader!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Chapter 11 coming soon to your minds!


	11. Chapter 11 Gone forever

I dont own inuyasha.

Chapter 11, Gone forever? The wishing mirror

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -

Inuyasha woke and saw none but darkness. He looked up to see the mirror still playing his deeds in which he refuses to belive. The door previously used by the little girl cracked open and light shown through. She walked up to inuyashas cage and sat besides it.

"How rude of me to forget to introduce my self. Im Kauge."

"Why the hell do i care!"

Inuyasha bared his fangs.

"Let me out or ill..."

"You'll what! Kill more people i suppose."

Kauge shruged.

"No id never kill a human!"

"Thats not what the mirror shows."

"Sut up!"

"I'll do each other a favor. Ill let you out of the cage. If you try to kill me ill transform you into a full demon ounce again and this time, i wont let you change back. You'll continue killing till theres none left. That sounds fair right?"

Kauge opend the cage and vanished along with the mirror. Inuyasha made a fist and hit the ground over and over. Till his knuckles bled. After he stoped he walked out of the cage, blood still driping off his knuckles. He walked through the door and it lead to the forest. He turned around to see thhe building but it was gone.

"I can't see anyone ever again, kagome...,shippo,..miroku,...Sango...I will not put them in harms way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - --

Kagome got her bow and arrows ready to kill inuyasha. She headed to the forest were she thought hed be. she quickly ran into the forest searching. she came up apon inuyasha sitting on a rock, alone and facing the other direction. She pulled her bow and took an arrow out and placed it ont the thin strand of string and aimed for his heart.

"Yes...Kagome...shot..."

_"He knew all along i was right here."_

Kagome put her bow to a low angle and with drew the attack.

"Inuyasha why did you kill the villagers!"

She put the bow back up to inuyasha. He turned to face her, he had tears in his eyes.

"I can't controll my self a little girl name Kague is controlling me and she made me a full demon, i couldnt controll it, kill me."

"inu...yasha.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - --

Kauge sat down and looked into mirror.

"My plan is working if he kills the girl, his power will be unleashed and he'll be unstopable."

Kauge laoughed and claped her hands.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -

_"i..i don't think i could ever really kill inuyasha."_

"Kagome...do it."

"No I can't!"

Inuyasha ran up to her.

"Listen to me, if you dont stop me ill kill even more!"

"no...no you won't becaouse you have me."

"Kagome?"

Kagome hugged inuyasha and tears streamed from her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"What this wasn't supossed to happen, damn that girl!"

Kague stood up angerly and turned of the mirror.

"I'll have to make him full demon, then ill have my fun."

Kague walked into the forest to seek inuyasha.

_"Yes..there they are."_

Kague held up the mirror and inuyasha began tochange.

"K...Kagome run!"

"no, inuyasha i wont leave you!"

_"how can i stop him from changing."_

She looked behind her and saw kague.

_"The mirror!"_

Kagome took out an arrow and shot it towards the mirror. Kague in sourprise didnt think a simple arrow would shatter the mirror. Little did she know it was a sacred arrow.

"What, no my mirror!"

The mirror shatterd and vanished. Inuyasha changed back and he fell to the ground, uncounshious. kague started to age, she got older and older, till she turned to dust.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome grabed him a put him in her arms.

"Are you okay kagome?"

"Yea im fine im worried about you!"

"Heh...ka..."

Inuyasha head tilted and his eyes went dull. The world became dark to inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -

What did you think of chapter 11?


	12. Chapter 12 The Girl who loved inuyasha

I dont own inuyasha.

Chapter 12, The little Girl who loved inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyashas eyes opened to kagomes voice. She was staring at with concern.

"Kagome, How did you know about the mirror?"

Kagome shrugged.

"I..dont know, maybe its my spiritual energy."

Inuyasha sat up from the floor. They will still in the forest. Inuyasha gasped and held his head.

"Are you alright inuyasha?"

"Ahh, yes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes there falling for my plan, perfect."

Kague smirked at her own plans. A dark figure sat in shadows.

"Kague, must you toy with them, kill them!"

The figure shouted at the little girl.

"Dont ever talk to me like that or ill kill you!"

"Yes master, im sorry."

"Now leave me before i change my mind!'

"Yes my master."

The shadow disapered into the shadow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome put inuyasha arm around her and started to carry him home.

_"inuyasha why do we always get into so much trouble." _

"its becaouse were being tested"

"Di...did you just read my mind?"

"Yes, i don't know how but i did."

_"Inuyasha...i love you"_

Kagome took advantedge of his abilitys and tried to tell him through thought but inuyasha was out cold, he didn't here her.

_"Well at least he wont know..."_

She quickly reachd her home. She opened the door and set inuyasha down on her bed. Kagome went up the stairs to take a shower. The front door opend and a eye shined through. A little girl about the age of 14 enterd the room, she was about five feet tall, and had long brown hair, she was wearing a very tight demon hunters out fit.

"Ahh poor inuyasha, too bad he can't see me, its been 3 years since iv seen him, and iv really matured, maybe he'll like me now."

Inuyashas eyes popped open. He speedingly flew to the other side of the room.

"Keana, what are you doing here, i havent seen you ine 3 years!"

"Aww inuyasha you remember my name, your so sweet!"

She flew to inuyasha hugging him. Inuyasha tried to ressist but couldn't. Kagome walked down the stars in her robe.

"Inuyasha what the hell!"

Kagome became confused and didnt know what to say, she blurted out.

"sit, inuyasha you pervert."

Keana didnt let go and she went with inuyasha.

"Whats going on here!"

Kagome shouted.

Keana stood up,

"Im inuyasha girl friend, and in 3 years im getting married to my inuyasha!"

"What!"

Kagome ran up stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here damn it!"

Inuyasha shouted.

"Im here for you hunny!"

"Oh, my god, how the hell..."

"Inuyasha i missed you, havent i matured!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Things just keep getting better for me."

Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iv got alot of awards from peoples sites for this fic, i hope all of you stay readers of my story.

The next chapter will be here in about 2 weeks, iv been busy sorry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13, Kagomes jelousy.


	13. Chapter 13 In his eyes

Chapter 13, Through his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i have desided to make it from inuyasha's point of view. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was just walking down the damn street trying to find a way to deal with this that demon of a girl. Sadly Kagome's pretty ticked at me beacouse of Keana. Man is it nice out today, it seems to always be nice. The road was black and had a strong smell. Pink peddals helped paved the road. God im hungry, there no god damn way im going to pled to Kagome for food. Miroku mumust be a miserable as i am. I bet right now he is being a pervert.

"Ouch What the hell!"

A Damn robber ball just hit me in the head. Rubbing my head i look up to see who through that damn thing, it was kagome?

"Kagome why the hell di you trough that at me?"

"Why didnt you tell me you were getting maried?"

"What are you jelous"

I smirked. Of course she was. I didnt think she wanted to say it. Well i hope she is.

Kagome began to blush.

"Uh..NO, Why would i be jelous of her shes like only 14!"

"Heh, you think your much older?"

Kagome looked at the ground. I saw her tear up as she muttered she was "Sorry, i am jelous i dont know why." and a tear fell to the ground as she walked away. I stoped smirking, i can't belive she was jelous. I mutterd up my pride for her sake.

"Kagome wait!"

Kagome turned to look at me.

"Kagome do you want to uh...go out some time."

I tried not to blush butt i couldn't help it.

"Inu..yasha?"

I turned a crossed my arms as a cart went by behind me.

"So yes or a no?"

"uh...sure"

I have to stop being a softie. I guess its hard for me not to. How do i get my self caought up in this stuff.

"Kagome we can walk there at, o say ten?"

"Yea sure!"

Well shes excited. I have a few coins i need to convert this. I saw a Old man pass by ill ask him.

"Hey old man!"

"Yes young lad?"

His voice was thick and low.

"Can you tell me were i can exchange currancy?"

"Yes just down the street there."

There it is. I Ran at least 40 MPH got there fast. I walked up to the counter to ask a younge women if she could exchange this for me. Her eyes widdened.

"Ye..yes sir!"

She went into the back getting a huge bag of money.

"Whos that for?"

"Im Sorry sir this is all im alowed to give you right now."

She handed me all my money back but one coin

"How much is here?"

"One-hunderedThousand sir"

I fell over in schock.

"Thank you"

I walked out carrying that huge bag in one hand. I wonder if girls like gifts i think ill get Kagome somthing. I walked into a Jewelry store i saw a giant ring it said $8,000.00 Thats not to much i dont think. I baought it i hpe she likes it. It was a four Karot gold dimond ring. I hope its not to crappy. IT was getting late i schould meet kagome about now. I walked down the road to her house were i found her waiting on the steps, She looked at me in sourprise. Her dress was gorgeous a dark blue with dilly dallys on the bottom, she was wearing baclk high hels. I saw some brest whcih i tried not to look. Those damn cloths are made to make you look. Espically with thos thin straps and no under garments. Her Matching purse was an not needed touch and the bracelet was also not needed, a tad pointless. I just noticed her shiny earing after she began to stand they were shiny.

"Oh my god Inuyasha, did you rob a bank!"

"What no i transfered some of my money into currency."

"Are you serious!"

"Uhh...yea?"

"Wow...set that inside so we cant get dinner."

"Im buying ok Kagome"

"No its okay."

"Trust me i can aford it."

"Were do you want to go"

"Its up to you."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

I put the bag in to the house and we left for were ever the hell she wanted to go. I waws wondering when is chould give her the gift, maybe ill do it like on the uhh what is it called T.V? On one knee and i ask her to merry me yea thats it! This could be fun i guess. She put her arm and hooked it with mine and layed her other with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well Inuyasha this is how a gentalman takes a girl to a date."

"Of course?"

So many things to deal with. God damn it is there no end to the bull shit.

"Kagome how far is it?"

"Be patient its going to be a sourprise."

I grunted trying not to upset her. Shes already dealing with Keana thats enugh. When will this come back to haunt me. I don't know how many days are lefyt i think eight-teen. Well i dont think it matters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope it was good. I'v gotten alot of good reviews and E-mailed advice. I think this ones one of the best ones iv done. Thism one is based on inuyasha only kind of a easy passage.

- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - -- - - - -

Chapter 14, Over dueing the date.

I don't know if this will be the name or not.


	14. Chapter 14 Over and Over Again

Chapter 14, Over and Over Again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Pay attention as I actually made details!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the street and at this time it had to be past Ten-thirty. He was wearing his bright red kimono and tennis shoes he had gotten for Kagome from the beginning. It was day twelve, but neither of them had the time to look at the date. A breeze picked up and pink pedals flew through the air along with several brownish leaves. Kagome's arms still tucked in with Inuyasha's right arm. He secretly enjoined the peacefully silent walk down the street of Ca'chu and Ki'esh. It was as if no one was around. The shops were closed the lights around the market were still on. The clouds a dark shade of gray. It seemed rain was to come but the temperature would never allow it. The moon was nine tenths full of white shine, creating a perfect atmosphere. Kagome's bracelet still hanging from her right arm was jingling creating a joyful tone. No words were spoken just a few brushes of the shoulders and a soft blush. There minds were set on the same, enjoying the night. They soon came to a Restaurant still open with few people inside. Dai By Dang, was bright and glistening above the door as Inuyasha noticed right away. They walked inside a warm breeze took them inside. On the left side was a counter which there was menus and a waiter waiting to greet them. He asked for how many. They simultaneously responded two, he directed there way through the tables to there seat in the right corner of the room were there was candle light and silverware. They took there seats and facing each other blushing and smiling with solid joy. The waiter walked off towards the Table at which he was met and grabbed two menus for the seeming couple. Kagome nodded her head in thanks and Inuyasha followed in polite protocol. He reached into he sleeve clenching the box with the ring inside. Inuyasha had no idea how to handle this, he might of not given it to her if she hadn't reached over the table grabbed his hand and at mid table put her thumb a hair in front of his wrist and rubbed it. Inuyasha grinned and sweat began to fill his hands, they became clammy and Kagome Seemingly didn't notice. He looked down and unfolded his menu giving a excuse to break away from Kagome's grip. Her face went blank for a sheer second before she realized he was looking at the menu. They both looked carefully; Inuyasha was fancying his eye on the ramen. Were Kagome on the other side of the short table was looking for something the screamed romantic. She knew Inuyasha had asked her to this date to make her fell better. It was working, she still was enjoying her time with this half boy half demon in which she had been slowly falling for. Inuyasha had been showiness in the past to Kagome but she has been healing his wounded heart after Kikyo had betrayed him or so was thought until Naraku Reveled his ugly face. In a way they should thank him for bringing them together. The waiter viewing them asked for their orders. Inuyasha Muttered for the ramen which he had eyed out at first. Kagome did exactly the same, but she didn't even fancy ramen. The waiter bowed his head a headed off to give the ordered to the chefs. Inuyasha muttered again but this time speaking the first words of the official date, "So Kagome, I hope you're having a good time." He choked back his head and swallowed trying to get the Knott out of this through. Kagome Smiled hindering to his question, "Yes, this is great thank you Inuyasha." She had more of a cleansed tone to her voice. They couldn't think of anything to say. They had a few creaking words but they had no sentences. Both of them waiting for their food for a reason not to speak. Just in time the waiter brought their ramen. They dilly dallied with the noodles when Inuyasha spoke up. He swallowed just before speaking, scratching the back of his head he took out the ring still in its box and he pushed it to kagome. "Uh…Kagome I got you something."

He had a slight blush and a cracking smile. Kagome tilted her head like a stray puppy being allowed into a home. She opened it with ease and it popped open. Her eyes lit up seeing a giant ring. Her mouth opened as she tried mouthing her words.

"Inuyasha I don't know what to say."

The waiter swooped by picking up the plates. He placed the check down with several mints. The waiter went back to his stand watching them. Inuyasha pulled out a few more coins the needed for the check and set it on the table and stood up. Kagome still baffled by the shining ring stood up and she followed Inuyasha out. They walked out past the door as in the scenery the waiter rushed to gain his profits. Kagome put her arms into his smiling hugely at Inuyasha. She pushed away and gave him a huge hug and whispered, thank you to Inuyasha. His arms still free, Inuyasha folded them over kagome back and just stared at the ground.

"Well that was fun huh kagome."

"Yup, it was great and thanks you again for the ring."

"Uh…no problem kagome, god I'm tired let's hurry home."

"Okay…"

They hurried home and kagome walked up her stairs continually looking back to Inuyasha to see if he would follow. He just crashed on the couch not realizing that kagome wanted him to follow. Kagome ignored the light and just laid on her bread kicking off her shoes and spreading across her bed staring at the ceiling. Inuyasha just down stairs had his arms behind his head elbows up trying to fall asleep. The night was over but what would be in store for the next morning, or was it? Inuyasha couldn't take the tension he sat up and walked up stairs. He busted through her doors she sat up in a confusable state.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I just couldn't let a night like this end so soon."

"Huh?"

"Kagome I…I don't know what I'm doing."

Inuyasha just left, kagome didn't know what to do. Inuyasha just laid out side and fell asleep. Kagome Passed out soon later on her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This one had long paragraphs and almost no dialogue, manly just details.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Chapter 15 Back To Fudeal Japan

Chapter 15, Back to Feudal Japan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha breaks his promise and goes back into feudal Japan!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha walked out into the shed were the well was kept. There was dripping sounds and moss covered the corners of the room. Inuyasha hoped into the well and the bright light brought him back to feudal Japan. He climbed out of the well and there sat Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo Starring at him in surprise. Shippo stood up to speak.

"Inuyasha what are you doing back so soon, you still have seven-teen days left."

"Yea Inuyasha what's the deal?"

Sango asked.

"Well a lot happened there and I don't want to talk about it."

"But Inuyasha."

Sango demanded.

"No."

Inuyasha walked off in spout. Miroku sighed.

"Who do you think started it, I'm guessing Inuyasha."

Sango interjects.

"How do you know it's not a love spout?"

"Well that'd be rare; usually it's just Inuyasha being insensitive."

Said Shippo.

"They _were _alone for thirteen days you know."

Miroku said with a grin.

"You lecherous monk."

Sango slapped Miroku. Miroku rubbed his cheek.

"How do you know I meant it that way?"

Sango sighed.

"Miroku its you, so I just knew."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mean while…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome walked into the living room expecting Inuyasha eating breakfast. She was scathing her eyes as she yawned and moaned good morning to her mother. Her eyes popped open and she asked were Inuyasha was.

"Where's Inuyasha mother?"

"Well kagome, Inuyasha left."

"He left?"

"Yea he went back to feudal Japan."

"But he promised!"

"Well promises are easily broken dear."

"I'm going to go give him a peace of my mind."

Kagome crossed her arms and stormed out towards the well. Kagome stared into the well.

"Inuyasha you are not getting away with this."

Kagome jumped into the well. She crawled out of the other side. Kagome looked up scanning the area finding Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara discussing what had happened earlier. Miroku noticed her come out of the well.

"Kagome, what are you doing back so soon."

Kagome stood up with angry motions in her hands.

"I came back to get Inuyasha!"

"What'd he do this time?"

Asked Shippo.

"Well he actually really didn't do anything…"

A tear began to form.

"I shouldn't be mad at Inuyasha; after all I forced him to come to my time for a month, all its done is making everything worse. It's my fault, I have no one to blame besides my self."

"Can you tell us what happened kagome?"

Asked Sango.

"Well it all started on the first day, he was complaining like always and we had to go to school, soon we got caught up by the police, and were forced to go into the security office. Then I had to kiss Inuyasha so he wouldn't get in trouble. The truth is I kind of liked it. All the girls at school just LOVE Inuyasha. We went to the movies and we saw a scary movie, he helped me not get too freaked out. Soon there was this girl at school who kissed Inuyasha. I had gotten so jealous after that. Soon he got captured and was forced to kill, which I'm still confused on how that all ended up. Soon there was this little girl who was fourteen all over Inuyasha. She said they were getting married, so ounce again I was jealous. He tried making me fell better by asking me out on another date. It was lovely; he even gave me a ring. Later that night he stormed into my room, I had no idea what he was doing. Then he left and here I am now."

Every ones eyes began to widen.

"We don't know what half of that stuff is, and that is a lot of stuff going on."

Sango said confusingly.

"Yea it is, I'm just going to leave him alone."

"I think he was looking for Kikyo when he arrived here, he looking for here right now."

Shippo said in a low tone.

"What, I have to find him!"

Kagome ran off looking for Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mean while…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha was deep in the forest looking for Kikyo's sent. He stopped to get a drift of her sent.

"_She's East."_

Inuyasha dashed towards her sent. He found her sitting by a babbling brook. She turned to see Inuyasha and she stood facing him.

"Inuyasha, it's been a while hasn't it."

"Yes…yes it has."

"Why have you been looking for me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were my first love and I think my only love."

"Inuyasha how touching, what about the other girl, my reincarnation?"

"Well…I really don't know, maybe she's better off with out me."

"Indeed she is."

Kikyo walked to Inuyasha. She put her hand on his cheek.

"You're so warm Inuyasha."

"_Her hands are so cold."_

"It is a shame that I will take you to hell with me."

"What?"

She grabbed onto Inuyasha and held on tight. Dark energy waves streamed from the ground she slowly they began to sink.

"_If this is my fate I shall except it._"

As they began to sink as kagome popped out of the corner still looking for Inuyasha and she spotted them.

"Oh, no she's trying to get him again!"

Inuyasha eyes closed excepting his fate. Kagome ran to Inuyasha prying him from Kikyo. His eyes opened and he fell to the ground, as did Kikyo.

"You wench, he was almost mine!"

Kikyo screeched.

"You can never have him."

Inuyasha blacked out.

Kagome picked him up struggling she moved as far as she could before she set him down just next to the well.

"Inuyasha, how do you get your self in such predicaments, I wish every thing was as it was before he came to my house!"

Inuyasha rolled over on his left shoulder and his ear twitched. The rest of the gang was near.

"What happened to him?"

Miroku asked.

"A lot…"

Kagome sighed.

"Well are you going to take him back to your era?"

Shippo asked.

"I don't know, I think we should end it all here."

"Do you think he'll ever wake up kagome?"

"No…actually I don't Shippo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Here we are leaving the gang until part 2. The Chronicles Of Inuyasha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Or some of you could force me to add some more stuff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - This ends the story….for now

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Credits…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ideas, a creations- Kagomeholic868

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Inspiration- All of you out there who love Inuyasha!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Till next time…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
